


Open Up My Eyes, Tell Me I'm Alive

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Director sanvers prompts and drabbles. Fluffy to smutty to angsty.





	1. Cuddles

It was a few minutes after Alex had come in, dropping her jacket and changing into comfortable clothes before she moved over to where Lucy was. She paused her movements, turning to face Alex with her head tilted, waiting for the question.

“Can I hug you?” Came the low request as Alex looked up at Lucy, a small smile on her face. No matter how many times Alex did this, it was always the same smile. A smile that light the world. Alex shuffled across the wooden floor, pulling Lucy into a full body hug. Lucy nuzzled into Alex, smelling the distinct scent of Alex as she settled into the warm, comforting arms. Alex gave a happy sigh as she curled into the hug as she lowers herself marginally. A moment passed and Alex deliberately moved, lifting Lucy

Catching on, Lucy wrapped her legs around Alex as she was deposited on the kitchen bench, allowing Alex to embrace her girlfriend entirely. Lucy chuckled tenderly at the contented sound that crept from Alex as she nosed into Lucy’s neck. The lips resting on her neck had curved into a gentle smile as they always did, and it was this moment that her heart so full it could burst. This simple show of affection, the need to be in contact left her happy and domestic. She loved it.

They stayed embraced until the door clicked open, signifying Maggie’s arrival home. Lucy moved back, ignoring the small whine from Alex as she moved her head, a small smile nodded at Maggie as she moved into the apartment. Lucy gave Alex a small smile before speaking in low tones, unwilling to break the gentle atmosphere around them.

“Why don’t you go hug Maggie, and I will get dinner ready. Sound good?” Alex gave a nod, giving Lucy a lingering kiss on the cheek before moving away. She slid to the large loveseat where Maggie greeted her with open arms. Lucy met Maggie’s glance with a warm smile. Maggie was home. Everything was as it should be. Lucy watched for another moment before she slid off the bench and began the task of cooking them a simple spaghetti dish.

Maggie, who had opened the door to her beautiful girls embraced, felt the stress of the day slip away. She loved seeing the content smiles, the relaxed bodies, the simple intimacy healing all wounds for a precious amount of time. She knew Lucy would send Alex her way, so she changed into sweats and one of Lucy’s old band shirts, from before her army days. Settling into the loveseat moments before Alex approached, a question in the relaxed body language. A small nod rewarded her with a small but vibrant smile and a body taking her into an embrace that held off any demons.

Maggie couldn’t help the satisfied sigh as Alex burrowed close to her, her familiar weight settling on Maggie’s legs. Alex always held her like she never wanted to move, she would be happy to stay curled around them for the rest of her life. And it made Maggie’s heart sing. She loved the closeness, the trust, the warmth. So they stayed curled and warm, safe in their bubble until Lucy presented to them the spaghetti and joined them on the loveseat. Alex, moving to the middle, tenderly nudged Maggie to the side keeping herself as close as possible. Lucy was then also tugged as close and possible, placing the warmth and safe aura around their space for a while longer. They later fell asleep entwined on the loveseat, not wanting to move from their position as one by one they drifted into the night. Not one nightmare was had, and all woke to feel rested, the love palpable in the warm morning air.


	2. Kitten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small furry beast takes a liking to Alex.

The small fuzzy creature currently attempting to climb Alex was crying. A high pitched continued crying. Alex just took a deep breath, gently removed the young kitten from her leg and placed the grey-furred girl on her shoulder. The change was instant. The kitten stopped crying and purred as she rubbed her head against Alex’s. A few minutes passed before she settled down, and then Alex had a kitten sleeping on her neck. 

J’onn nodded a small thanks to Alex before going back to his briefing as if nothing happened. All the other agents were wide-eyed and trying not to tease the hardened agent for her soft counterpart. Alex just ignored the side eyes and a single stink eye at Winn had him putting away the phone he was creeping out of his pocket. 

Lucy Lane had no qualms about bursting out laughing when she walked into the briefing room. What she didn’t expect was the quietly aggressive hushing she got from her girlfriend. 

“She had been crying for hours, she just went to sleep.” Alex didn’t move a muscle as she growled. “So you do not wake her. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lucy grinned, her phone already open to her camera as she proceeded to take photo after photo of the pair. “Maggie is going to love these.” 

The small smile brought out by those words had Lucy doing a silent whoop, fist pumping as she examined the shot. With a quick message to Maggie, Lucy put her phone away, transforming from loving girlfriend to commander in seconds. 

Alex felt a jolt of heat at the change, her eyes darkening as she watched Lucy take control of the room. The rest of the briefing went without a problem, and Alex carefully standing walked out of the room to the control center. The small detective greeting her was a surprise, a very welcomed surprise until she realized the only reason she was seeing both her girlfriends was a damn kitten.

She would have stormed off but this kitten that was awake now, stretching out as she walked across Alex’s shoulders, effortlessly holding on as the Agent walked. Maggie was baby talking and petting the kitten currently residing on Alex’s shoulders. 

“Do you need me to sit down?” Alex smirked at the detective, who struggled to reach the kitten when it decided the top of Alex’s head was the best spot. “You seem to be struggling.” 

Lucy, moving within an inch of Alex’s ear spoke in a low growl. “You disturb that kitten, and you sleep on the couch tonight.” 

Alex felt heat shoot straight through her as she murmured her acknowledgment. Maggie, grinning was now sitting on a table, gesturing for Alex to come pick her up. 

“Don’t drop me.” Was all the warning Alex had before Maggie wrapped her legs around Alex’s midsection and pushed herself closer to the kitten. Alex reacted quickly, supporting Maggie’s weight as she coddled the kitten even more. Alex felt the kitten move to her shoulders once more and when Maggie didn’t move, used her position to great advantage. 

Ever so slowly, as to not scare the kitten, she walked back into the briefing room with Lucy close behind. When she was sure the door was shut, Alex latched onto Maggie’s neck, biting and sucking as she held the smaller brunette against her. The kitten gave a small meow at the movement but otherwise remained happy. 

Alex felt Maggie’s legs tighten around her and smirked, before stopping her assault. Blinking up at the detective innocently as she smiled. Lucy groaned behind them, moving in behind Alex and she attempted to remove the kitten from Alex’s neck. To say the kitten didn’t like it would be an understatement. 

She dug her claws in and cried like she had been hurt. Alex yelped in pain as the sharp claws dug into her neck. She dropped Maggie, the brunette landing on her feet as Lucy let go of the kitten. Purring again in seconds as she settled back into Alex’s neck. 

“Let’s not remove the kitten.” Alex grimaced, her neck stinging. “That hurt.” 

“Looks like we are getting a cat.” Maggie laughed, as the kitten meowed her assent. “What should we name the little one?”

“Lexie.” Lucy grinned. “After her mother.” 

\---xx---xx---

Lexie still preferred Alex’s neck, even after five years. To Alex’s annoyance mostly, and Lucy and Maggie’s absolute delight when the large cat meowed once at Alex to warn her before launching onto her. Sometimes Alex reacted in time, many dishes had been broken after an unexpected jump. She could barely fit on her shoulders but the cat splayed herself across Alex, however, she chose best. Alex now fondly sighed and gave her a scratch under her chin as she happily purred. She turned out pretty good, by Alex’s standards.


	3. Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really loves Halloween!

The spiders scattered through spiderwebs tacked in every corner of the apartment, a few bats hung from the roof and the garnishing miniature pumpkins set tastefully on shelves. Alex took all her hard work in with a sense of achievement blossoming. Halloween had always been her favorite and through the years her love had grown. No dinners with family, and no expectations. 

Pulling out her phone she made quickly sent off a message to their group chat, making sure no emergencies had happened. When she got the all clear, it was breaching 2 pm meaning she had around 4 hours to make something edible for dinner. Not that they knew anything was going on.

"Pumpkin soup." Alex murmured, as she opened the cookbook. "How hard can it be?"

After the pumpkin was in pieces and boiling away with all the other vegetables, Alex sat down to find a dessert to make. She stumbled across a tiramisu recipe that was vegan, and more importantly, easy. Within an hour, Alex was pleased with the setting tiramisu and soup halfway towards being done. She watched over her soup for a minute before settling into the couch, time passing quickly as she fell into the stars with a documentary. 

The timer buzzed and she moved with a groan, pausing the documentary halfway as she moved back into the kitchen. Pulling the soup off the hotplate to cool off for a bit, she pulled out the pumpkin. It was a vibrant orange and the perfect size to fit the bowl she would serve soup in. Alex had been very pleased when she stumbled upon it in her shopping trip, her mind planning the use for the small pumpkin. Careful, Alex worked gutting and carving the pumpkin in an hour. It was beautiful, with glaring eyes and menacing teeth Alex was proud of her creation. Also the fact that she could place the top of the pumpkin over the bowl and surprise her girls. 

So with the pumpkin carved all that was left was to blend the soup and prepare the bread. Alex finished the tasks and showered the pumpkin off her before either arrived home. Her phone pinged and both Lucy and Maggie were on their way home. So Alex ran around like a headless chicken for the 15 minutes it took them to get home. The soup was hot and sitting on the table, the bread was warm and in the oven, and the tiramisu was ready as Alex added some crackers on top, making the cups into small gravestones. It was all prepared ready only minutes before the door opened. Lucy was home, and Alex greeted her at the door with a kiss and a hug.

"Welcome home babe," Alex murmured watching as Lucy took in the living room. "I hope you like Halloween."

"You had the day off," Lucy turned to Alex with an eyebrow raised. "To decorate for Halloween?"

"And to give my beautiful girls a romantic dinner?" Alex added, her smile widening at Lucy's dramatic head shake. 

"You are so," Lucy paused, her face scrunched in thought, "extra."

Lucy just laughed as Alex attempted to divert the claims, moving through the house to change out of her DEO gear. As she did Alex heard the door open and Maggie's laughter floated through the house.

"Damnit, Danvers." Maggie walked into the lounge room with a shit eating grin. "You couldn't have waited a week."

"I told you." Lucy waltzed out, comfortable in loose pants and an old shirt of Alex's. "You owe me a bottle of scotch." 

"One week and I would've had tiramisu." Maggie groaned. "Beautiful tiramisu, from that bakery down the street."

"Well," Alex started coyly, "It might not be that good, but there is some homemade tiramisu for dessert if you want." 

Alex stumbled back as Maggie launched to hug her, chuckling at Lucy's faux sigh. Maggie let go and they settled down to eat, with Lucy pulling Alex into a rough kiss at the sight of pumpkin soup. 

"I love you," Lucy muttered as she dove into the soup. "So much." 

"Love you too, Luce." With a laugh on her lips, and her two girlfriends laughing at her antics Alex had never felt so full.


	4. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you disappear, then would you fear that no one would miss you?

For years, you lived life with few cares. You didn't have someone to come home to, you didn't have a group of friends you had to meet after work. Kara was your best friend and your family, and a few people at work became friends. But after a rough mission and Kara was out, you would be sitting in the medbay alone, with nothing to do but think. 

What would happen if you were lost in a mission? Kara would be sad, but she had gotten good at processing grief over the years, and you didn't worry. Thinking carefully, you wondered how Eliza would react. She would be sad, but overall, you don't think she would be too distraught. Years of being belittled and compared to a god left you feeling a human and weak when in reality, you were the best agent in the DEO. 

You ponder over the various DEO staff that had come and gone. Lucy Lane jumped out at you, and you felt a small smile. What you had with her was good, but you weren't close. Not by a long shot, and she would be fine. Winn, James you knew might be a little sad, but they had dealt with their share of grief and heartache. They would be fine. 

No-one would really care that you were gone. Not one person. It cuts you a little, a sadness and loneliness creeping over you as the world becomes a little darker. Laying on a hospital bed, surrounded by machines keeping track of your vitals and suddenly it was too much. The noise and the deafening silence driving you mad, as you carefully removed each sensor and the drip standing up with a grunt of pain. 

Pulling on clothes left tears in your eyes, but you pushed through it. Taking a few deep breaths, you brace for the pain that will shoot through you as you walk, for the stared and a small prayer that no-one asks any questions. Holding you head high, you stride with purpose your left leg shooting pain with each step as you force your way out of the DEO, to your bike parked in the underground carpark. 

You buckle your helmet easily and slip onto the powerhouse bike. Starting her up, slowly and carefully you ride through the city, the 15-minute ride feeling like an eternity as your leg complained the whole way home. Sliding into your parking space with a relieved groan, you take a few moments of rest. Your leg was badly bruised, having been crushed between an alien and a brick wall. Luckily, no breaks or anything major wrong, only the promise of a week of pain. 

Slipping into your apartment, you move directly to the bedroom, intent on laying down and sleeping for the next 2 days. Slipping off shoes, clothes discarded in favour of looser, more comfortable items to sleep in, and you crawl into bed. Thankful you are off your leg, you find yourself slipping into slumber quickly. Nothing can wake you, as you toss and turn, aliens and humans running through your mind. Each time, you leave them in your dreams. No-one misses you when you're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little thing in an attempt to get back to my Nano story. First time posting in 2nd person so let me know if it was good or bad :)


	5. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a rough day and honestly, all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with.

Walking through the door, Alex moved to the bedroom discarding her work clothes for a baggy sweater and loose pants. 

"Hi." She greeted, wandering into the kitchen and kissing Maggie on the cheek, Lucy a moment later. "How are you?"

"Wonderful now that you're home." Lucy grinned, as Maggie nodded, stirring some vegetables in a pan. 

"Stir fry for dinner, I hope that's okay." Maggie murmured, as Alex sidled up beside her, wrapping her arms the detective's waist. 

"Perfect." Alex put her hand out for Lucy, pulling her closer and settling between them as a comfortable silence fell over the house. Maggie occasionally moving to add something to the pan before slipping back into Alex's grasp. 

"How was work?" Lucy's tone softened as she leaned back, taking in the warmth from the taller girl. Alex took in a deep breath of warm spices before answering.

"I've had a rough day," Alex started, pausing as she thought about her next words. "Honestly all I want right now is a drink and to cuddle."

"A drink?" Maggie asked, her voice carefully neutral. 

"I'm not going to have one," Alex reassured. "But are cuddles still on the table?"

"Always." Lucy gave Alex a squeeze, and Alex felt Maggie's nod. "Thanks for being honest."

Maggie hummed before chiming in. "We are so proud of you." 

Alex felt herself fill, warmth spilling into her as she took in the domestic comfort. 

They ate their meal, and after many compliments to the chef, all three curled onto the king bed. Alex in the middle as she wrapped an arm around both of her girls and let the darkness of the workday fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet. Maybe this makes up for whatever that last chapter was? Let me know what you think :)


	6. Sharp Shooting!

Alex spoke, shaking the hand of the shorter woman. "Maybe the sharpest shooter win." 

Alex took her seat, Lucy settling beside her, silent laughter shaking her frame. Settling on the other side of Alex was the shorter woman who had a raven-haired friend beside her. The noise of the carnival around them as they focused on the attendant directing them.

A bell dinged and four streams of water shot towards the targets, two streams on each. All four fully focused on keeping their water streams accurate as two metal horses moved across the back of the stand. Neck and neck as all four streams maintained perfect accuracy, until the final moment. Lucy, glancing over, let her aim slip as she pretended to cough, losing the race for her and Alex. 

"Damn it." Lucy cleared her throat as Alex turned to face her. "What the hell was that, Lane?"

"I coughed," Lucy exclaimed, "You expect me not to cough so that you can win a carnival game, for a small toy."

"I expected more from you." Alex shook her head, playing up her annoyance until Lucy raised one eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Yeah, yeah, Kara wanted the dog."

Lucy laughed at that, turning to the competitors, who had picked out the medium stuffed dog, as their prize. Standing, Lucy gave Alex a light shove, knocking her off the seat onto the ground. She landed with a huff, glaring at Lucy, who ignored her.

"Congratulations." Lucy turned to the pair receiving their prize and appraised them carefully. "Winning something for the lady?"

"Yeah," The shorter brunette chuckled, passing the stuffed dog over to the raven-haired lady. "She wants to ask out the blonde by the churro stand." 

Following the hand, Lucy laughed, watching Kara stuff a whole churro in her mouth, notice Lucy and waved with chipmunked cheeks. 

"That's Kara, this one's sister." Lucy laughed and waved the blonde over. "I trust neither of you is homicidal, and if you give that toy, she will fall in love with you." 

A light blush on the pale cheeks and Kara was next to Lucy, the churro half eaten and words mumbled. "Did you win?"

"No, but we made friends." Kara turned to look at the two and promptly choked on the half-eaten churro, Lucy turning to mutter in Alex's ear. "Operation puppy is a go."

"By the way, I'm Lucy, this is Alex." Lucy grinned, before stage whispering to the brunette. "Kara totally wants to fuck your friend." 

"Lucy!" Both Kara and Alex exclaimed, the latter punching Lucy in the arm. 

"What?" She muttered rubbing her arm. "It's true."

"Doesn't mean you have to say it," Alex muttered as she gave a little wave to the two. "Sorry about before, she wanted the puppy." 

As Alex tailed off, Lucy watched the small exchange between the two before the puppy was offered to Kara with a shy smile. "Here. You'd like him more than me." 

"Oh no." Kara quickly shook her head. "You won him fair and square, I couldn't take him."

"How about this, I buy you a snow cone and you take him?" With a nod the two were off, conversation flowing smoothly. Before Alex could follow the pair, Lucy firmly grabbed her bicep with a sigh. 

"Leave them be, you can research her when we get home." Lucy let go once she saw Alex's nod. "Good. 

"I'm Maggie," The brunette grinned. "Thank you, Lena needs the win today." 

"I'm always ready to help a beautiful lady's friend get a date," Lucy smirked. "Would you want to go get a snow cone?" 

The light choking from beside her, pulled her attention from Maggie's smile as she turned to Alex with a questioning gaze. "Are you going to try to cockblock everyone today?"

A bark of laughter from Maggie and Alex turned a vibrant red before muttering some excuse and stalk away. Lucy watched her fold in on herself as she walked away, and let out a series of curses. 

"That was extreme," Maggie stated as they watched her walk away. "You going after her?"

"Yeah."

"Want some help?"

Lucy grinned. "From you, sure."

Maggie shoved Lucy, before moving in the direction Alex had stormed off in. "You coming or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hit me last night, in a 47 degree (116 Fahrenheit) fever dream. as usual, unbeta'd and barely edited.  
> comments fuel my creative spirit (as do prompts) so don't be a stranger!


	7. soft nb!alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short snippet of nb!alex  
> aka  
> i wore my binder too long and wanted soft cuddles.

Alex took a deep breath and rolled their shoulders back and around. They looked over to Maggie who gave a small smile and turned back to the vegetables frying on the stove. Lucy wandered up behind Alex, wrapping her arms around their waist. 

"You look so handsome today," Lucy murmured, her head pressed into Alex's shoulder. "Those agents didn't know what hit them."

Alex couldn't help but preen under the praise and turned their head to press a kiss to Lucy's forehead. 

"And you took your binder off to spar this time," Maggie gave both of her partners a soft kiss as she passed by. "I'm so proud of you. Dinner's ready."

"Broken ribs are less fun than scaring the pants off the new recruits," Alex grumbled. They slowly pulled away from Lucy, moving to sit next to Maggie at the table. Knocking knees, the stir fry was dished out and after a few mumbled thank yous and so good, the room fell into a comfortable silence. 

Once the plates were empty and being cleaned in the dishwasher, the trio settled onto the couch for cuddles with a movie playing quietly in the background. 

"I love you," Alex tugged both women into her arms and eventually they settled down, intertwined and warm in the embrace of their partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short, but ive been pretty blocked recently, but im hoping to force my way through it :D


	8. Dragon! I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if a pseudodragon was the pet of our favourite triad?

The dragon huffed, a small puff of smoke floating directly into Lucy's face. Coughing a little she waved away the cloud of smoke and glared at the small creature perched on her shoulder. 

With matte white scales, small twisting horns and wings that stretched out wide, the small dragon was looking smug. Her eyes half closed and a rumbling coming from her chest as Lucy regarded her. 

"Alex!" She called, glaring across the room. "Your dragon's being an asshole."

"Gertie, what have we said about being mean to Luce?" Alex made her way over to Lucy, her research abandoned as she dealt with the creature. Gertie was only 30 centimetres from snout to tail but she had the attitude of a full sized beast. As soon as Alex came into sight, she bounced happily and flapped to her head, nuzzling in and rumbling harder. 

Scratching her head absently, Alex curled herself into Lucy's side, ignoring the efforts to keep the dragon as far away as possible. "If you keep looking at her like that, no wonder she doesn't like you." 

"She didn't like me from the beginning! No amount of glaring is going to change that." Pouting and leaning away from Alex as she spoke, Lucy grumbled to herself. "It wasn't your nice jeans that were charred beyond repair."

"We got you a new pair," Alex exclaimed, before cooing at Gertie. "Besides, she was still in training then and didn't know what she was doing."

"Still." Alex sighed and stood to go back to her research when the door opened, and she winced at the claws that suddenly dug into her scalp. 

Gertie gave a happy roar and took off, flapping towards the detective that was closing the door. Maggie had just turned around, to the small beast latching onto her arms and scrambling to curl around her neck. His eyes closed and his purring bordered on chainsaw volume when Maggie ran a finger down his back. 

"I'm still the favourite," Maggie cooed. "Aren't I, Gert?"

The low roar and small lick that Maggie received had both Alex and Lucy pouting. Maggie chuckled when she saw the matching despondent looks.

"You just have to bond with her some more," Maggie grinned. "Just give it time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have been planning my campaign for too long. also all these are half an hour writing exercises to try and break my block. so... if its terrible dont tell me ;P


	9. Surprise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is sad! But don't worry, she's only sad because Maggie is engaged.

Lucy grinned as she fired up her bike, glancing behind to make sure Maggie was ready and then they were off. Weaving through traffic, closer and closer to home, closer to the event they were hosting. Alex had decided that she was hosting Vasquez's surprise party, so the night before had been spent party proofing the house. Both working late, they knew the party would be in full swing by the time they arrived. Alex would definitely be drunk. Kara would probably be a little tipsy. 

Pulling into the driveway, low bass pumping from the house. The music wasn't overly loud and there didn't seem to be any broken windows this time. That maybe nothing had gone wrong and nobody was drunk. They were wrong, of course, when Lucy opened the door and saw Alex stumbling into the kitchen. Vasquez was sprawled out on the couch, their head safely on Erin's legs. Lucy glanced at Maggie, and they split, Lucy heading to greet Vasquez and Maggie going to check on her fiance. 

"Maggie!" Alex grinned and waved enthusiastically at her. "You made it." 

"Mm, and I see you've had a few drinks." Maggie tried to keep the amusement out of her voice. "How's the party going?"

"So good," Alex's hands flew around haphazardly. "Vasquez's wife is so lovely, I want to have a wife. Do you have a wife?" 

Before Maggie could even answer, Alex was pulling her hand up and examining the ring on her finger. "Not yet, Danvers, but soon."

Tears fell from Alex's eyes, and Maggie pulled her close. "What's wrong?"

"You're engaged." Alex sniffled. "I can't be your wife now."

"Oh, darling," Maggie coughed, hiding her chuckle as she comforted the sobbing woman. Lucy walked into the kitchen, and Maggie just waved her over. "It'll be okay."

"Why's Alex crying?" Lucy murmured, and Alex popped her head up to wave at Lucy. 

"She found out I'm engaged." 

Lucy burst out with laughter. "Can I tell her, please?"

"Go for it," Maggie chuckled and used her hand to guide Alex's face out of her shoulder. "Lucy's about to tell you something okay?" 

When Alex refocused her attention to Lucy, Maggie grinned as she spoke. "Danvers, I'm going to break your brain right now."

"You can't break my brain, not without medical equipment that you don't have access too right now." 

"Not literally," Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. "Do you know who Maggie is engaged to?" 

"You?" Alex guessed, her face scrunching as she tried to recall the information. Lucy bit her lip, trying to contain her amusement.

"She is." Lucy fought to keep her face straight. "Do you remember who else?" 

Alex looked down, and it took all of Maggie's self-control not to laugh and break the faux-seriousness of the situation. "You can be engaged to more than one person?" Alex's face lit up, before dropping even faster. "Who else are you engaged to?"

"You, darling." Alex's head shot up, and her hand followed quickly as she examined the ring on her finger. 

"But what about Lucy? She's so pretty. Can I be engaged to Lucy as well?"

"You are," Maggie laughed, and held out a hand to Alex. "This will never be forgotten, Danvers."

Alex pulled herself up, and half ran into the living room, where the 15 people were scattered and proceeded to yell quite loudly. "I'm getting married." 

"We know, Alex." James sighed. "You've told us twice tonight already."

"I'm getting married," Alex repeated and tugged Lucy and Maggie closer. "To two gorgeous woman, and all of you should be jealous." 

"I'm not," Vasquez piped in, raising Erin's hand. "I'm married to this beauty."

"Valid." Alex nodded, before pointing at everyone else in the room. "Everyone except Vasquez and Erin should be jealous."

"We are, Danvers," Winn raised his drink. "So jealous. The most jealous."

"Good." Alex turned around and waved for Maggie and Lucy to join her. "I love you both, so much."

"Love you too, Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had this in drafts for a while. thought it'd be fun to post. let me know what you think :D


	10. Dragon! II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans featuring Gert!Pseudodragon

"Gertrude!" Lucy bellowed. "Get your scaled ass in here."

A snort from the living room, followed by the faint smell of smoke had Lucy storming out of the bedroom. Gertrude was currently sitting on the back of the couch, her large lithe body reaching from armrest to armrest. Lucy stood in the doorway, glaring at the scaled beast as she held up the 

She hiccuped and Lucy shook her head. "My favourite jumper has a giant scorch mark on the back. Care to explain?"

Gertrude's head tucked beneath her front paw and a small puff of smoke had Lucy softening slightly. The low whine coming from the dragon told her that it was an accidental scorch, unlike the 3 pairs of jeans she lost in the first month of having Gertrude. House training had quickly become a priority, and all smoke alarms were removed from the house after 2 days of continuous alarms. 

Lucy tugged on the jumper and moved around the couch, sprawling herself out and tapped her stomach twice, indicating for the growing beast to cuddle. The white mass slipped off the backrest, the scales smoothly curling around the figure on the couch. Lucy shifted slightly, and Gertrudes' head slipped next to her, curling into Lucy's neck. 

Lucy scratched the dragons head and was rewarded with a deep purring that she felt right into her chest. The small annoyance of having her jumper a little darker than she wanted was all worth it for moments like this. Moments where a beast that could rip her limb from limb without another thought, was no more than a heavy kitten. 

She flicked the TV on, the white noise quickly soothing both to sleep, Lucy contently warmed by the dragon snoring slightly on her chest. The door opened with a click, and neither moved a muscle, too asleep to register the low voices. Gertrude woke first, huffing a small puff of smoke as she yawned. Lucy followed quickly, as the blanket that had been keeping her warm shifted suddenly. 

Gertrude had seen the intruders and clambered onto the back of the couch, her wings providing her with the support she needed to jump directly onto Alex's unsuspecting back. Her claws retracted as her front paws hooked over Alex's shoulders and she nuzzled the flat of her snout against Alex's cheek. Maggie chuckled and then Alex was grimacing as she was used as a climbing tree. 

"Gert," Alex gave her a back scratch as she nuzzled Maggie. "You realise you're not a hatchling anymore, don't you?"

The small, amused growl she got in response told her everything she needed to know. Lucy, greeted Alex with a kiss, once Gertrude had fully settled onto Maggie. "Welcome home."

Alex smiled into the kiss and pulled Lucy to her side. "Indeed. Did you have a good day?" 

"Had a bath, came out to find my favourite jumper being scorched, and took a nap with our troublemaker." Lucy showed them the scorch mark, which had them both giving lighthearted grumbles at the purring beast. "Now my girls are home, i think we need to order some Chinese and sprawl out on the couch."

Gertrude let out a small roar and lept off Maggie, to the couch, where she paced back and forth as her humans chuckled. 

"You're lucky we love you, Gert," Maggie chuckled as she rolled her shoulder. "You're getting heavy."

The dragon flapped her wings, puffing her chest out proudly. Her white scales shone with the reds of the sunset as they settled onto the couch, only moving for the delivery of their Chinese food, and then the hunk of steak that Gertrude snapped down in two bites.

**Author's Note:**

> These are smaller drabbles or prompts that I am doing to keep myself writing even if I can't focus on my WIP's so here.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> If you want to talk or send me prompts, here is my [Tumblr](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/)  
> Edit: The title is from Mumford and Sons - Believe


End file.
